My Snowflake
by PlasmaTelevision01
Summary: (On Hiatus) Being 16 years old without a license for pokemon sucks. When Snake (not that one) receives his license, he meets the girl of his dreams and receives two pokemon in the most abnormal way yet. What could break his streak? (STRONG LANGUAGE) (OC)
1. Chapter 01: The Intro

**Note: This fic takes place 5 years before my other fic, Genesplicing.**

Oh great. Another snowy day. Doesn't help it's the day I get my first pokemon either.

From when I first moved here to today the weather becomes gradually worse. A week ago, when I got here, it was a little snowy. Not bad, in a way. I guess. Each day, though, it gradually got worse. The snow became heavier and, debatably, colder. Yes, I'm serious. God, this town sucks.

Ever since I was 4, I had to move everywhere and I never got a pokemon. It was the worst feeling in the world seeing everyone else with a pokemon. At least I knew I'd stay here (well, long enough to get a license).

Oh, the town I'm in is January Town, in the region of Astre. I'm on anchor with moving because my father's participating in a war in the middle island. I don't remember what they're fighting about. Gene splicing or something. The ignorant bastards of a government this region has won't cover it so you don't see it everywhere.

My name is Snake Xylophilos, and it's befitting of my smug attitude. I don't get mocked by my last name in case you were wondering. I have a thin tall stature and I have blonde hair that goes down to my jawbone (I think). My eyes are a true grey. I'm (obviously as a recurring theme) 16 years old.

As I stare out the window of my room in my pyjamas, the snow appears to fall slower. I stare at my reflection in the window. I see the town clock. 10:00 am. Not too shabby for a protagonist. My appointment is at 11 so I'll leave at 10:30. My mother calls to me from downstairs. "Coming!" I say loudly (but not yelling). As I arrive downstairs she comments on how I'm not too shabby for a- Yeah, you got that part.

Getting dressed into my black hoodie (that's incredibly big for me), some blue jeans, gloves, white sneakers and red long beanie, I rush out the door with my bag.

Running towards the lab on the other side of town, I remember why I'm getting a license in the first place (aside from, you know, getting a pokemon). The professor knows my parents well and appointed me with 2 other kids my age so I could "make friends." Joy, oh joy. Wait, my age and they don't have a license either? I might not hate them after all.

Opening the door I take off my long beanie and hold it in my hand. I greet the professor. His name is Professor Springs. I see the other two set for the license. I greet the first one. His name is Joshua... Springs. Slow clapping here. He appeared to be someone who was all talk and a pushover. Look at my new Gary Oaks. Woo hoo.

As I turn, I see the other girl. She's dressed similar to me. She has a tall thin stature with grey eyes and black hair tied in a pony tail. A LONG ponytali. Left alone it's on the same level as her calfs. She doesn't care about her hair. Like me. My heart aches. It's female me. I can see it. It has to be. Obviously different, but she's like me because she looks like she's been through the same stuff as me.

"Hey." I casually greet her. "Don't talk to me." she replies. "Alright, chill your tits." I reply back. "How's about you chill yours?" she responds.

"Lead the way outside, ya frigid fuuuuuuck." I respond back, out of breath.

I couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't either. "Nice to meet you. You ain't too bad...?" She's asking for my name. "Snake. Snake's my name. What's yours?" I reply. "Seraphim. But just call me Sera, kepeiche?" She "ain't too bad" either.

Eventually, Prof. came in. He greeted us, we got our things, etc. There were three starter pokemon: Bergmite, Mienfoo and Gible. Sera ran for Bergmite but was pushed out of the way by Joshua a la Fag. He took Gible. "Ha HA, I got the dragon type! Watch me kick the asses of these 2, uncle!" Josh said. Sera picked Bergmite. "Oh ho HO! Have we got a challenger here?" he said. "No. I'm just-"

"GO, SWAGMASTA! That's my Gible's name..." He sent out his gible. Sera shrugged. "Go, Fimbulevetr..." she said unenthusiastically. "Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Use WHAT? He stood there. "Hurry up!" Josh said. "Beuler, use Ice Beam." Funnily enough, she knew Ice Beam. Sera found the TM for it in the snow. A small white orb appeared in front of Beuler. The orb shot a freezing cold white laser at Gible. It fainted. "AWW Give me mienfoo!" Josh said. "Grow a set, ass hole. He's mine." I say. I hold the pokeball in my hands. "NO FAAIR!" He stomps off.

Outside, I send out mienfoo. I named him Gerome. "Well, Gerome and I have already become friends. Well, see ya then!"

After waving goodbye to Sera, I found myself wanting to go on an adventure; before I knew it, I found my self running off into February City To find it was a snowstorm.


	2. Chapter 02: The Hero

My first impressions of the town were dead on; the houses were all closed up, no one was outside... it was almost barren, to say the least. As much as my instinct was against it, I found myself walking into the bone cold wasteland.

*CRCK!*

The sound of ice braking under my feet.

The snow had gotten that bad the concrete had _ice_ over it. Maybe no one was outside because they were... dead? "No, no way," I thought to myself, "that can't be." I walked around a short apartment block. The windows were cracked or boarded up. It was that bad?

The town was dead quiet, save for the howling of the wind. The bitter, freezing, wind. My ears were numb from the cold so I forced my hood over my head. As frostnipped ears touched fabric, I felt a piercing pain. It beckoned me to take off my hood. I didn't want my ears to be frostbitten, so I keep the hood on.

The wind gained a foul smell, one of rotting bodies. I remember the time I went into Uncle Ty's basement. I needed to find the truth. I almost got killed, but he got shot at the scene. I remember the gunshot like it was yesterday.

Turning another corner to "Thunder Street" the wind began to die down a little. I see something in the distance, but it's too blurry to see. Two small silhouettes against the white snow of the world behind it. Running towards it the smell grew stronger. My eyes were teary. The wind was blowing hard against me. I was freezing. My hood fell off revealing my already sensitive ears to the cold wind.

No, as much as I had to return, I needed to find out what the heck was causing this. I guaranteed it was these two things. They weren't too far away, but I couldn't see the two silhouettes as of yet. The smell overpowers me. I fade in and out of reality. My ears hurt. I cannot feel them. And yet, I continue on.

I finally saw the two ambiguous silhouettes.

A Riolu and a Buneary.

I sighed. All that overrated buildup for this? I look at the two Pokemon. The Riolu was forcing itself not to sleep and the Buneary was huddled close to it. My heart warmed, until I saw the true details. The Riolu had frostbite visible on his legs and head, but the Buneary...

I gagged.

The Buneary was frostbitten _all over it's body_. It was unconscious as well, so I half expected it to be dead. I figured that there was no way any of us were gonna get out of here alive. I take my hoodie off and cover us. The Riolu looks up at me. It seemed confused and sad. "It's g-gonna be alright," I manage, "We're all gonna die together." The Riolu nods. I get into the warmest position and tell the Riolu to crawl on to my lap. It does so, but it drags the Buneary along. It looks up at me and drags some paper out of my bag along with a pen. It writes:

'**we can stil get out of this strom**'

I struggle to read the atrocious handwriting of the Riolu, but I got the message. "H-how?" I ask. It writes again.

'**we have a chans. put on yor warm shurt and I;ll clime in to it with her**'

"Her?" I ask. It points at Buneary. "Oh... But... isn't sh-she dead?" I question. It writes.

'**all moast if we can get out of here she can liv'**

I nod. Doing as instructed I take the hoodie off of the two. The Buneary wearily opens her eyes. "Bun?" she asked (presumably) wondering who I am. The Riolu made two weak yips. The Buneary looks at me. It smiles. I put on my sweater and lower my droopy sleeve down to the two. They climb on and fall into my collar. "Alright. Hold on t-tight guys." I look around to see a conveniently placed bike shop. "The roads are slippery, and I'm kinda lost, but it's the only way we'll make it out alive." I thought.

Grabbing a nearby brick, I smash into the window of the store. It's horribly cold. I look around for the bike with the most grip. I find it somehow. A shiny dark brown bicycle. "1 million. N-nope." I said in a flat tone of voice, spiteful of the cheapskate asshole who offered it. The bike had a tracker on it but I removed it and crushed it underneath my feet.

Riding on a slippery road with the friction of a high grip bike made vibrations that felt hypnotic. I could see in the mirror that they were getting drowsy. "HEY!" I quietly yell. If that's possible. They jump wide awake and hold on to the fabric in front of my collar. I smirk.

"Wait a minute, where are we even headed?" I think to myself. I get a smart idea and look upwards to where the snowstorm is and where it isn't. The storm isn't there on the west side. Unfortunately, not yet. It's been slowly blowing towards it since day one. Even more unfortunate is that it's January Town. I hold a moment of silence for everyone there.,

then head off to the east towards March Town.

Upon arriving out of the stormzone into the warm sun rays of Route 502, I feel relieved. I become a bit hot but my two little friends are still cold. So I keep my hoodie on.

Upon arrival into the town I immediately rushed into the Pokemon Center and had the two hospitalised.

2 days later

What a bummer, sitting here at a Pokemon Center for 2 days. As much as I do enjoy the free food, it doesn't help that I'm constantly worried about the two I met on my way here. Why did I even rush out on an adventure in the first place? No reason, apparently. Maybe I wanted to challenge things. I gave Seraphim my Mienfoo, though... didn't I? Damn it. WAS I THAT LOVESICK?!

"Excuse me, sir." A voice cuts through my chain of thoughts. "Your pokemon are recovering well, it's just... may we see your liscence?" the nurse asked. I sunk through the ground. "I don't have a license." I say.

"Yes you do!" A defence came from afar! A new voice comes to light! It was Sera! "You do remember? When we first met and you blindly gave me your Mienfoo?" I remembered it all now. "Oh yeeeaah." I take out my lime green liscence. "I DO HAVE A LICENSE!" I cry triumphantly. "Y...Yeah... I just said you did, don't get all excited about it. Fuckin' maniac."

As I was escorted to the rooms I saw the two. They were staring into space until they saw me walk in. They began to talk to me in their language. Or something. Whatever it was, I knew they were happy to see me.

I was happy to see them too.


	3. Chapter 03: The House

About a day later when the two had fully recovered, Sera and I decided that we'd better travel together in case that ass of a Professor's nephew would harass us; at least we'd be together so we could beat him to death. Not really, although sometimes that boisterous prick makes me feel that way. Sera and I agreed we hated Josh.

On our way out of March Town (or city, I can never keep track) I noticed Sera's attire was different. Of course I changed out of that hoodie and pants and stuff. Sera was wearing a lime green jacket with an 8-bit looking design, and black daisy dukes. I, for one, find that particularly turning on. I certainly didn't say anything. I was wearing the same ol' long beanie but also with a vest matching the colour and underneath that, a black shirt. Oh yeah, and this pair of jeans I had? Cut the legs off of them to fit only down to my knees.

Eventually reaching a spot in the middle of the road we all sent out our pokemon. I sent out Riolu and Buneary while she sent out Mienfoo, Bergmite and Deino, which she caught without telling me. Upon sending the two out, they run up to my collar. I gently brush them down. "Alright guys, this is Sera, we'll be 'Travelling' with her for a bit. Kay?" I directed. The two nodded. "Go ahead and meet each other, guys!" I insisted. They all appeared to get used to each other. They were all chatting in there language. Sera and I watched with an interested look. From what I gather, Riolu and Buneary were telling the others about their experience.

"Cute," I thought.

Sera and I continued watching them until an all too familiar voice rang through my ears. "Sup, losers?" Oh, god. Josh. "I just caught a pokemon! What are you two doing?" He kneels down. "Playing with them?" He pokes Riolu. I hold back my anger. He continues to poke it. "Haha! What a loser!" What I saw next blew my mind. Riolu jump kicks Josh in the crotch. Critical hit to the nads. "Um, no. He's not stupid, he's mine, he's better than you." I'm pretty sure he will never ever _ever_ make babies EVER. "One down, seven billion to go." I say. Sera nods.

Eventually, day became night. We were nowhere near a city (according to Sera) so we had to find shelter. "Let's split up." Sera suggested. "No, absolutely not. That's a bad idea Sera. That's a bad idea. Let's look together." I reply. Returning our pokemon to our pokeballs (imaginably tired after grinding so much) we look towards a beach. A lone house sits there, near a lighthouse and in vision of April City. Perfect. Running towards it, we both notice a sticky note on the door. It's not legible at all. Too small. I get an idea.

Calling out Riolu and giving him a pen and paper, I told him to write what was on the door. He wrote it down.

_'To anyone who may use this house, it is yours! Take off the sticky note if you want it. Just promise me one thing! Make sure my daughter Chalis Stonewall is alright. See to it for this old man to settle in his grave. Promise, O.K.?'_

"Wow, your English has gotten better. Good job!" I praise Riolu. He looks pleased. "Okay, so about this. We either sleep on the ground tonight, or do...this. I don't want to..." Sera says. So, in an attempt to compensate, I tell her the following:

"Too. Bad."

Before she can say anything, I yell at the top of my lungs, "YOU HEAR THAT MR. STONEWALL!? WE'RE GONNA FIND YOUR DAUGHTER! I PROMISE! WE PROMISE!" I feel like I'm praying. I see something in the distance. Paper, mayhaps? Yep.

I read it out loud. This time it's legible. "Thank you. You make this old man rest in peace, alright? The keys are under the mat." I don't know how I feel. He responded back to me. I smile and put the paper in the folder in my bag.

Upon entering inside the house, it looked amazingly spacious. Locking the door behind us, I take in the space. A fireplace, a rug made of Mareep wool, a couch, a tv... Wow. A kitchen, a bathroom, a dining room... the list goes on. The bedroom. Oh my gosh, the bedroom. A double bed with a blanket of the finest Flaaffy fleece with pillows full of Togekiss down. And pretty nice wood, too. I guess. That's what she said.

I brought Sera to the room. She got... flustered. I think she began searching for another bed. I don't know whether to be laughing or offended. It took some time but she came back. She sighed in defeat. "Do you snore?" Sera asked. "No way! Do you?" I respond with a question. "Phew! Thank goodness. That's all I was worried about. Oh, by the way, sometimes. Sorry." Oh well.

I changed into a cotton shirt and some other shorts. I don't remember what colour, but... I think they were brown. Sera changed into a black dress sort of thing and grey shorts that were just a little longer than mine. Jumping on the bed playfully, she seemed excited. "Geez, what're you doing?" I ask. "Having fun, silly!" She went from snarky goth to bubbly four year old. And yet.. I feel fine.

As soon as she was tucked into the blankets with me, I switch the lights off. She, in return, snuggles up to me and whimpers. "What's up, Sera?" I ask. "I... I'm afraid of the dark." Enjoying the attention I was receiving, I snuggle towards her. "Do you want the lights on?" I say in a flirtatious voice. She giggles. "No, I wanna cuddle!" Jeez, I'm liking this chick. That's when I have a smart idea. "Come on out, Riolu and Buneary!" I say. They appear on the floor beside the bed, half awake and adorable as ever. I tell them to crawl in. They gladly accepted. Buneary crawled into Sera's arms. She was hugging her like a doll. I had to take a picture. She sleepily fought against me, but I was recording this. Riolu, was asleep behind me. After what seemed like great hours of fun (NOT lemon), we all fell asleep.

Sera was in my arms the whole night. Buneary was in Sera's arms all night as well.

**Keep in touch for next chapter guys!**


	4. Chapter 04: The Spirit

As the morning rays peer in through the blinds, I slowly gain consciousness. It was way too bright, so I close my eyes again. I remember everything that's happened thus far. I moved to this region, met a girl who fits me perfectly. I got a house. For FREE. All up, my luck's been pretty good.

I feel a bouncing sensation throughout the bed.

A voice rings through my ears. I'm too groggy to make out anything, though. The bouncing sensation became worse. The words were distorted with high pitch ringing. I close my eyes tighter. The bouncing sensation got to it's worst. I almost fell off the bed. "Stop..." my voices rings out in an unsavoury voice. Nope, no dice. I finally begin to open my eyes. The light found a way in but I wasn't going to argue. The sight I saw was worth it.

I saw Sera bouncing on the bed with my two pokemon. They were having fun, I could tell. Sera had her hair in ponytails, and was wearing a white garment that looked similar to a poncho. (_I don't know what to call it. It's one of those things that you can see bra straps on because it's missing a part there. I literally have no __idea what they're called. FYI, her bra straps are black.)_. She also wore faded blue shorts made out of chino or something.

"Oh, good, you're up! We've been bouncing for, like, ever!" Sera said in her unusual hyperactive childlike manner. "Hey... why're you dressed?" I ask. She bobs her head to the side, which looked incredibly cute. You could almost see the question mark appear above her head. "Y'know... whyja change clothes?" She smiled and resumed bouncing.

"Oh well y'see my other clothes got really sweaty last night but I don't know why and I think it was really really hot or something last night and we shoulda got the sheet from the wardrobe in front of the bed but we didn't... and... yeah." She was extremely hyper this morning, so much so she contradicted herself in her own sentence. Her panting afterwards because of it was adorable, like I just wanted to pet her. Putting my hand on her side of the bed I found it was incredibly wet. Not urine. Just sweat.

Buneary and Riolu jumped up at me as I step out on to the carpet. I didn't know what they were doing at first but they both embraced me at once. Buneary had been hugging my neck tight, so I tell her to loosen up a little. She does so. I really like how Pokemon understand our language. I like even more how Riolu can write down and flat out COMMUNICATE with me. It's really special, in a way. Yep.

After putting on some outdoor clothes (red vest, white shirt, jeans... I bet you're tired of seeing all of these descriptions.) I get ready to go outside with my...girlfriend? She sleeps in the same bed as me. She acts like a completely different person around me... What else should I call her?

It took me 15 minutes longer than Sera for me to pick my clothes. All she had to do was her hair. And put on some shoes, I guess.

Exiting the house we saw something incredible. There was wild pokemon everywhere.

Both of us were in awe. Looking at the sight gave us an eyesore. Binacle, Jellicent, Remoraid... As far as the eye could see, just pokemon. They all seemed friendly too! Staring onwards, I was ready to pinch myself. I had a license. I could... catch them all.

A rustling noise came from behind me. I whipped my head around to see what it was. My eyes didn't make it in time. All I caught was a black line. Of some sort. I supposed it was nothing. Turning my head, I found Sera had already caught a Feebas. "Wow, record time!" I said. Some tourists walked by. "Yeah, whatever." Sera replied. My smile fell. She was back to her deadpan self. The tourists were somewhere else.

"Huh? Why're you down alla sudden?" Sera asked in her hyperactive tone. I was confused, to say the least. "Why did you... But..." I was stuck for words. "Hmm?" Sera replied, ever upbeat. "You got angry at me or something when those tourists walked by!" I said. She sighs.

"Well, I don't like other people seeing I'm soft. I'm not tough. But I act tough around people I don't know so well." Sera grabs my hands. "I guess I show my true colours when I'm around someone I... like." She smiles a little. I blush. "But you hardly know those people. Whoever they were..." I reply. "I KNOW! It's just- It's just something I do... for some reason. Don't wanna sound mean much, but get used to it." She was trying her best not to sound angry at me, not to cry and not to blush all at the same time. Unknowingly, my body hugs her all by itself. She cries into my shoulder. "I was bullied as a kid for being really soft, while the other girls all had... boyfriends, and they...they wore sombreros at the disco!" Sera speaks in between sobs.

After a long hour of standing in the sand, a rustling noise appears from those bushes again. I manage to catch it this time.

A multicoloured, torn fabric.

"What was that?" Sera says to my surprise. She saw it too. "I dunno, let's go check it out!" We get up and run towards the mess of trees. Fighting back many vines and branches did nothing. They always seemed to return thicker than ever. After 10 minutes of pointless running I see the fabric again heading right. "Sera! Head right!" I instruct. She nods. Turning right, I see a lone house with broken windows, faded paint, missing roof tiles and... a brand new door?

Walking up to the door, I reach to knock. A noise of despair replies back. My eyes water. "It sounds like it's in pain." Sera whispers under her breath, not noticing my eyes that were welling up with salty tears. I twist the door handle. A shaky noise of despair returns back. It's scared. Opening the door reveals a decrepit room. In the middle of it was the aforementioned fabric.

An extremely scared and shaken up Shuppet.

The fabric on it was torn in many places and seemed self stitched. It also seemed faded and was covered in the dark rainbow spots one can only assume is ink. It turned to reveal a slightly more saddening sight. The same rainbow liquid was leaking out of it's mouth. It was blood, for sure. Tears were falling from it's strange looking eyes that had greys of many different shades. (Shut up. No.)

The Shuppet's look of fear changed to one of curiosity. It's mouth opened in awe. It flew over to us slowly and carefully. I kneeled down and grabbed a green handkerchief. The Shuppet stopped in it's tracks and stared at the hanky, then looked up at me. I have an idea. I send out Riolu. "Riolu, go tell it we're friendly." I say, pointing at the ever awed Shuppet. Riolu walked over and yipped a little. The Shuppet looked up at me for a second. It spoke back with a soft voice. Riolu grabs paper and a pencil from the bag. It writes something down.

'He's asking what that green thing is.'

"Oh, so we can clean the blood and stuff." I reply. They speak some more.

'He says okay.'

The Shuppet flies over to me. Grabbing him, I lightly dab the spots of blood. I can't get all of it off but at least it's not messy. I also wipe the tears away. Taking the hanky away, the Shuppet smiles and chirps to me. I smile. A tug appears on my leg. I look down to see paper.

'He wants you to get him to a (scribble) pockemon center.'

I chuckle at his attempt to spell pokemon, then got my act together. "Okay, but he has to get in a pokeball in case you-know-who comes around." I say, referring to my "rival". Catching on, Riolu quickly tells Shuppet. In the middle of speaking, Shuppet obtains a grim look on his face. Riolu turns around and sports the same expression. He then scribbles something down very messily and quickly.

'Look behind you.'

Immediately my heart starts racing. I look at Sera who hasn't said much. "Uuhh..." we both say. Turning around revealed two Houndoom. One was bigger and had a scar on it's eye and was missing a part of it's ear. The other was smaller but much fatter in the stomach and had a chip on its horn. They were both circling us. I knew what to do.

"Batter up, you guys!" I yell. Riolu appeared from my side and took on a fighting stance. Buneary appears from a pokeball I throw. Sera appears on my other side. "Stag, Beuler, you got this!" she yells. A Heracross (which I had no fucking idea she had) appeared from a Great Ball. It stood in a defensive stance. Her Bergice appeared in front of her from a pokeball. It appeared excited for some reason.

Upon scanning my opponents I found something absolutely disgusting. The same rainbow liquid the Shuppet had was faintly seen around the Houndoom's mouths. They were hunting.

I gagged a little, then clenched my fist in anger. Of course, it was the circle of life, but at that point you could say I was the biggest hippy ever. Something then lit up in my head. Houndooms are second stage. Mine are first, and Sera's are first technically lest you mega evolve one. I gulped a little. We were certainly in for a challenge.

"Alright, Stag, use Brick Break!" a voice said from beside me. The Heracross's fist turned light blue and Heracross ran to the smaller Houndoom, and proceeds to punch it. Hard. In the face. Okay, maybe this is easier than I thought. This is my first battle after all. I calmed myself down. "Riolu, use Rusty Punch." I say, in a very relaxed manner. Riolu runs up to the larger Houndoom. The metal bumps on his hands gain a rusty luster. It punches the Houndoom, and the Houndoom's horns become heavy and rusty. It's speed harshly fell.

Sera then directed her Bergice. "A'ight Beuler. Use Iceberg Toss!" The Bergice's eyes went a very bright hot pink. Icebergs appeared out of the ground outlined with the same aura. The icebergs were thrown at both Houndooms. Their defense fell. I finally call Buneary. "Buneary, use Velvet Strike!" The Buneary leaps up. It's ears go bright red at the tips. It begins to punch the large Houndoom repetitively with it's ears. Each time it struck, little triangles appeared, only to soon disappear. The attack ended, and the Houndoom is beaten and bruised. Before I was able to finish it, the cave was filled with an annoyingly high wail.

The smaller Houndoom was giving birth.

The battle ended abruptly. The Shuppet, Sera and I took this opportunity to sneak out of the room. After calling all our pokemon back, we got out of there. Running as fast as we could and not daring to look back, we made it to March Town. After catching our breaths, I took Shuppet in to the Pokemon Center. Entering, I take the Shuppet to the nurse. After waiting several minutes, I ask the nurse if he'd be alright. "Ok, he's going to be fine, but... You shouldn't be messing with natural selection." the nurse told me. Hearing these words filled me with anger, like I wanted to punch her. I knew she was right, but... the eyes. Shuppet's eyes were different. They were a grey colour. They aren't supposed to be grey. They enticed me. I sigh, and turn to go outside. It was stormy.

On the way home, Sera caught a Castform. She's like, built for this stuff. Upon returning home under nightfall, I decided I'd attempt something. Looking at my phone, the time reads 9:43 pm. I stare at the roof. Time flew quickly. Running downstairs, I pull out some cushions, some baskets and some blankets. That's right, I'm making beds for the pokemon! Cheesy my ass. A voice called from the bedroom. "Snake, hurry up! You're takin too long." Sera was growing impatient. I finished the mini project with some flair (by putting a jar quarter full of water beside one of the beds and spraying confetti elsewhere) and sent out everybody.

After I'd switched all the lights off and got changed, I jump into bed. Sera was hiding under the blankets, so guess who had to comfort her fear of the dark. As her eyes grew heavier, my eyes were focused on her. "So, what were you saying before? About how you only show your true colours in front of people you like?" I say with a smirk. She smiles with her back turned to me. "Mm, well, it's true. I guess I like you." I smile, now satisfied. I stare at the roof.

The howling from afar was greeted by another smaller one.

Party so far

Snake:

Riolu m 15

Buneary f 14

Shuppet m 12

Sera:

Bergice f 14

Heracross m 15

Horsea m 12

Castform f 13

Mienfoo m 12

Joshua:

Gible m 13

Zigzagoon f 3

Spinarak m 3

Starly f 2


End file.
